Goodnight & Goodbye
by AlternativePunk
Summary: AH/ExB/R&R. A must read!: "You're crazy," I muttered. A smirk danced on her lips. "Only for you baby."
1. Royally Screwed

**A/N: There was a problem with my other oneshot, so I took it down. This is its replacement. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Rights go to SM**

**Summary: 'You're crazy,' I muttered. A smirk played on her lips, "Only for you, baby." ExB, R&R, AH**

**Pretty OOC. I'm tired of Bella being a damsel in distress, and of Edward being a huge-ass player. That's part of the reason why it's hard to update S&CC. So yeah. Bella's a badass tease and Edward's her victim who gets caught up. Fun! **

**This isn't a oneshot. It'll be a fourshot at most, with lengthy chapters. I will finish this story before I update S&CC. I like this take on Edward better than the heartbreaker in S&CC, although the humor will be better in that one. **

**Hope you like. If you're reading this, please review—I'd love to hear your thoughts, even if you hate it. I don't mind. Flames welcome. Yes this is a ploy to get more reviews. SUE ME. **

**This story is based on the song SKYWAY AVENUE by WE THE KINGS. I strongly recommend listening to the song, looping it so it never stops. It's one of my favorites by WTK and it's a great soundtrack for this. BUT if you have trouble reading while listening to music, please listen to the acoustic version. If not, listen to the original. Just get it on YOUTUBE! This inspired the parts in italics. **

**Oh, BTW, lets pretend that they live in California.**

**EDIT: Added a new beginning - four pages worth!**

**

* * *

**

Goodnight & Goodbye

* * *

Chapter 1: Royally Screwed

* * *

"Hm..." Emmett rubbed his chin, thoughtfully, "I'd rather get punched in the face than kicked between the legs."

Jasper nodded, "Same here." He looked at me, "What about you?"I ignored him, and continued to take small sips from the coke in my hand.

Emmett shook his head, "Next question, Jasper."

"Would you rather..." He thought for a second, "Love someone who hates you, or hate someone who loves you?"

"Nice," Emmett complimented, "I'd go with the first option. You can always change their mind."

"True, true." Jasper nodded, "Do I dare ask you the same question?" He said, looking at me. I ignored him again, and chugged down more of the coke. Agh. Brain freeze.

"Would you rather eat five rotten cheese slices, or lick a dirty toilet?" Emmett grinned.

Jasper scowled, "That's nasty."

"Still, which would you rather do?" Emmett insisted.

"Death." Jasper answered, finally.

Emmett snorted, "Really? I'd eat five rotten cheese slices."

"Why?"

"Because either way, you're going to see a pretty dirty toilet." Emmett laughed.

"Nasty," Jasper shuddered, "What about you?" He looked at me expectantly. I nodded towards him, and cracked a smile, before bringing the bottle of coke to my lips again.

Emmett rolled his eyes and continued, "Would you rather work at an office filled with obese, naked guys for a hundred grand a year, or work at an office filled with hot chicks for fifty grand a year."

"Hot chicks," Jasper grinned, "You can always get extra cash, and I don't want to have nightmares every night."

"Cheers to that." Emmet laughed, clinking his bottle of root beer with Jasper's.

"Okay, we both ask one last one." Jasper thought for a second, "Would you rather eat a handful of hair or lick three public telephones?"

Emmett groaned, "Uh, who's hair is it?"

"Mine." Jasper shrugged.

"Why the hell would you want me to eat your hair?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Just answer the question." Jasper snapped.

"I'd eat your hair," Emmett mumbled, "Assuming you keep it clean."

"Yeah," Jasper ran a hand through his hair, "You don't get to be shiny and sweet without making it clean."

"You sure you like girls?" Emmett questioned.

"Bite me."

"You asking me to do that only proves my point, you know."

"Just ask a question!"

Emmett laughed, "Would you rather...sleep in a pit of fresh cow manure or bathe in a tub full of diarrhea?"

"How the hell do you come up with these questions!?" Jasper asked, rolling his eyes.

"My mind works in strange ways."

"I'd sleep in a pit of cow manure. More sanitary."

"Cow manure isn't sanitary."

"So you'd rather bathe in diarrhea?"

"As a matter of fact, I would."

"Gross."

"Thank you!"

"What about you?" Jasper asked, nudging me. I took another sip of coke.

"I think Edward's gone crazy," Emmett whispered loudly to Jasper, who, in turn, punched him on the shoulder for saying it too loud.

"He can hear you," Jasper muttered, rolling his eyes at his stupidity.

Emmett's mouth curved in an 'oh', before he shut it, looking apologetically at me.

Maybe I was going crazy—not that I noticed it. Much.

"It's okay, you guys." I replied, taking a sip of coke. "I probably am going crazy."

"Thank you!" Emmett grinned, reaching over the table to pat me on the shoulder, "Finally someone agrees with me."

Jasper groaned again. "You are so stupid sometimes, Emmett." He turned his gaze to me, "But, yeah…you have been spacing out a lot. Why are you so distracted all the time?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "He met this girl during the summer. They had a little thing going on."

"All of this over a girl?" Jasper laughed, drinking his 7up.

"Yep," I replied, seriousness lacing my tone. "It'll pass. It's been two weeks since it ended, so I'm still getting used to being single again." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself, more than I was trying to convince them. The truth was, she was always the only thing on my mind.

"Tell us about her. No girl has ever had this effect on you. She _has_ to be something pretty special."

I grinned, imagining her in my mind. "She was incredibly funny, mysterious, friendly, sarcastic, caring, clumsy…you name it. She was it. And beautiful. _God_ was she beautiful." I said wistfully, "She was so adventurous—always wanting to try new things. It was impossible to be bored when you were around her. I could talk to her for hours about the stupidest things, but not once did I consider hanging up—she was just like that. She was beautiful but attainable, crazy but conservative. She was everything and anything stuck into one girl."

Jasper's eyes widened slightly, "Wow, seems like quite a catch."

"Yeah," I nodded wistfully.

"What's her name?" Emmett asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but realized I didn't have one.

"I don't know…" I whispered, tentatively.

It took a few seconds before Jasper opened his mouth to speak.

"What?!" he exclaimed, his jaw almost hitting the table, "You dated this girl the entire summer, but you don't even know her name? What? Was it like a one night stand or something?"

"No...not a one night stand."

"Then why don't you know her name?"

I took a deep breath. "It was only supposed to last the summer. We both agreed on it. No names, no contact after July. It was an escape. It's like, we could finally be who we were supposed to be...but with the knowledge that it wouldn't last. I don't know where she lives, where she goes to school. She said she'd change her number so I wouldn't be tempted to call her. All it was supposed to be was a summer escape. Nothing more...and it's August now, so the agreements done. I haven't seen her in two weeks...and I'm pretty sure I won't see her again."

"It doesn't sound over to me." Jasper replied, knowingly.

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, Edward."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, gulping down my coke.

"The way you talk about her…" Jasper began. "Maybe it was just a summer agreement in the beginning. You probably thought you had nothing to lose--date a beautiful girl for three months, and then dump her at the end with no hard feelings from either of you. But...I think the more time you spent with her, the more you realized you wanted more. Don't hate me for saying this - and you know I wouldn't say this without meaning it - but I think you might have fallen in love with her."

"You've been pretty quiet lately," Emmett added, "You have this far-away look in your eyes a lot. Like you're thinking about something pretty important—her probably. Like you are right now."

Her face vanished from my mind momentarily. My eyes widened, when I realized that they couldn't be closer to the truth. My mouth closed over the words, "_Shit_."

"So you _do_ love her." Emmett smiled, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Shit." I repeated, groaning as I remembered how many times in the past week she'd popped into my thoughts for no reason. How many times I'd listen to the radio, and I'd imagine her face in my mind. I was royally screwed.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jasper pressed.

I thought for a second, before whipping out my phone. I had her number under the name 'Marie.'

"Put it on loudspeaker," Emmett replied. I obliged, pressing the button that deactivated the handset option. The phone rang eight times, before it stopped. I held my breath.

A woman's voice came on, but it wasn't hers. _The number you are calling has been deactivated or does not exist. Please check the number again, or call this service center 6265870—_

I hung up the phone, and groaned. She changed her number.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, sympathetically patting my shoulder, "I guess your summer agreement worked, after all." He grimaced slightly. "Edward, think about it. You've been in countless relationships. This feeling you have...it'll pass over time. Don't you remember what happened with Jessica in high school? You thought you were in love with her, but it turned out it was only lust - and there is a huge difference between lust and love. Maybe you _don't_ love her, maybe you're just confused."

I honestly and truly wanted to believe him. But I couldn't. That relationship I had with Jessica lasted three years. I felt like I _had_ to love her. Like it just wouldn't make sense for me to _not_ love her after so long. But this...it lasted three months, and I couldn't get her out of my head. She was the only thing I thought about. I _couldn't_ love her, but I did. I never believed in love - ever since that break up with Jessica I didn't think it existed - but I think it just happened to me.

"No," My voice was barely a whisper, "I can't...Jasper. I'm in too deep. The fact that I _can't_ love her is probably why I ended up falling in love with her. With Jessica it was all meticulous and planned. Three years, Jasper. That's how long I tried to convince myself that I loved her - and in the end I _didn't_. This was supposed to be a summer romance. Just three months. I figured I wouldn't fall in love - I dated a girl for three years and didn't fall in love, so how could I date someone for three months _and_ fall in love? I let her get to me. I let my guard down. And now...I can't change it. I love her Jasper...and it's scaring the shit out of me." My voice strengthened a little, "I...I have to find her." I _had _there. There is no other option.

"How can you possibly do that?" Jasper replied, doubt lacing his words.

"I'll figure it out." I said.

"You're really going to try to find a girl you only met in three months?" Emmett asked incredulously. "I'm telling you. I think you're confused. You _can't _love her. _You're_ the one that always says that love doesn't exist. Jasper and I believe in it more than you - and yet you're the first one to fall in love? That's highly unlikely. Just like you said, you spent _three years_ with Jessica and you didn't love her. Three _months_ with this girl and you're convinced you love her? That isn't _possible_ Edward."

"It wasn't that I didn't believe in love...it's just I never understood it." I mumbled. "I always thought that after you're in a relationship for a couple years, love is supposed to just _happen_. I tried to force it out of me. Jessica could say _I love you_ without a second thought...but I...I was almost _disgusted_ with myself when I said it - I knew I was lying. After this summer, I know why I couldn't say I love you. I know why it didn't work out for me."

"And why is that?" Emmett challenged.

"It isn't about the amount of time you spend dating a girl." I explained, "It's the _girl_. Jessica was beautiful and kind, but I had to try so hard to please her. To fit her standards. With Marie...it'd like I don't even have to _try_." I smiled a little, "We didn't agree on much...actually, we didn't agree on anything at _all_. We fought _all _the time, insulting each other every chance we got. We tried to outdo each other in everything - always try to stay underwater just a little longer, hold our breath just a little longer...eat our burger just a little faster. We challenged each other whenever we were together, forcing the best out of each other. But despite all of that - despite all of our differences - I was still crazy about her." A wistful look spread on my face.

Jasper realized just how strong my feelings were when those words left my mouth. Curiosity sparked in his eyes. "Tell us about her."

"There's too much to tell."

Emmett's eyes were softer now, and I knew he understood now. He knew it was too late to turn back. "Just tell us the parts that you remember the most." Emmett replied resigned, "The parts that you can't forget."

I thought for a second, picking through all my memories of the summer. "I don't know where to start." I admitted.

"Just start from the beginning," Jasper urged, "When you two first met."

I pursed my lips, "Okay." I looked at Emmett, "You were there."

.

.

-o-

.

.

"_Dude, check _her_ out." Emmett whispered to me, nodding towards a curvy blonde leaning against the bar at the shack. She was beautiful, her doe eyes sparkling like spinel gems. Her hair cascaded down to her waist, a clean, natural blond. He lips were curved up in a smirk as she watched us, knowing that we were talking about her.  
_

_I grunted, "Not my type." She was beautiful, I'd give her that. But I'd just gotten out of a relationship, and didn't want to start anything with anyone. And I was never the type of person to have rebounds.  
_

"_What? Hot and available isn't your type?" Emmett winked at her suggestively. _

"_If you want her, go get her. I'm not in the mood today." He shrugged, still eyeing her. He watched, mesmerized as she sipped the cocktail in her hand. _

_The blonde smiled, licking her lips slowly. Emmett melted on the spot. She turned her back to us, walking a few steps forward. She stopped abruptly and turned around._

"_You want me?" She said, her voice loud enough for us to hear. "Come and get me."_

_He didn't need to be asked twice. He sprang up from beside me, mumbling a slurred 'see ya' and ran right next to her. _

_I didn't feel like watching my best friend seduce a complete stranger, so I turned away._

_It was the summer before my junior year in Caltech. My parents wouldn't let me leave California until I graduated college—and I've been counting down that day since I was old enough to walk. _

_We were at the beach. The waves must have been doing drugs or something, because they were getting pretty high. I didn't want to risk an injury that could compromise my career in college football. And I didn't feel like wasting my time. _

_I figured Emmett would find a ride home somehow, so I grabbed my surfboard and started walking back to the parking lot. _

"_Giving up?" A voice came from beside me. It was soft and husky and I paused. _

_I turned slowly, and looked for the person who had just spoken to me. I found her lounging on one of the plastic beach chairs. She had reflective aviator sunglasses on and her hair was swept up in a high ponytail. Her hair was the strangest shade of brown - like dark chocolate with tiny glints of strawberry. She had a Dr. Pepper in her hand and she was sipping it slowly, her lips turned up in a smirk. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked, incredulous that she had spoken to me. _

"_I said," She put down her drink and tilted her head a little towards the ground. She pushed her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose, revealing large caramel-colored eyes. She glanced at me from below her thick lashes, "You giving up?"_

_I scoffed, even though that was exactly what I was doing, "Please. The waves are lousy today. No use in wasting my time here."_

_She grinned, "Oh really," She swung her legs off of the chair and got up, pulling her sunglasses up so they rested on the top of her head. "Prove it." _

"_I don't need to prove anything to you." I replied, watching curiously as her smirk widened. _

_She walked right up to me, closing the space between us. My breathing went erratic. She trailed her index finger on my bare chest, "Are you sure about that." She breathed. I almost choked on air. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," She said, innocently, before bringing her finger to my throat. She placed her thumb where my pulse was and smiled, "Am I making you nervous?"_

_I swallowed involuntarily, "No."_

"_Then what's the matter?" She walked away, and I watched transfixed as her hips swayed from side to side with every step. "Come with me." _

"_What?" I croaked. What the hell was this girl doing to me? Frogs croak. _I_ don't croak. _

"_Why don't you go surfing with me?" She giggled at my obvious bewilderment. But, hey, in my defense, it wasn't everyday that you get approached by a girl like _her_ at the beach. _

"_Because you can't surf." I countered arrogantly, even though I had never seen her surf in my life. _

_She laughed and fit the surfboard that was leaning on the chair under her armpit. She started to walk towards the shore, but she stopped halfway. She turned and lifted her finger, and beckoned me to follow her. _

_And I did. _

_._

_.  
_

-o-

.

.

"Wow," Jasper replied, looking at me amusement and curiosity sparking in his blue eyes.

"What?" I was getting a little scared from the way he was staring at me.

"It's just…" He pursed his lips, thinking of the right word. "I've known you since we were in elementary school….and you've _never_ let a girl push you around."

"It's like you were scared of her, or something." Emmett added.

I groaned, "I know! She just...she just _does_ something to me. I was screwed from the very start."

"Yep." Jasper nodded.

"You must have known she was different—look at the way you reacted to her. Didn't that stop you from making that stupid agreement?" Emmett asked.

"No…" I sighed, "I was stupid. I didn't think it was possible for me to get in over my head."

"How _did_ that agreement happen anyway?" Jasper asked.

I chuckled involuntarily, when the memory resurfaced, "It happened that night."

.

.

-o-

.

.

"_Well I'm thoroughly exhausted," She said, flinging herself back on the beach chair. I sat down next to her legs. _

"_Same here," I wiped my wet hair from my face, "I haven't been this sore in a while."_

"_You're such a baby," She laughed, sitting up a little. _

"_That's cruel." I glared at her playfully, and she grinned at me. I almost fainted from how beautiful she looked when she smiled. _

_She shrugged, giggling, "You thought I was going to suck at surfing. You made a snap judgment—we're even now."_

_I laughed, "Not really—girls can't really surf." _

_She sat up straight, narrowing her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips, "Did you not just see me kick your ass?" _

_I feigned shock, "What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I remember kicking your ass out there!"_

"_Oh please! You fell off your board most of the time." Her eyes twinkled in amusement. _

"_Shut up," I laughed, "I did no such thing. I may have fallen a couple of times," She snorted a laugh, "But! You fell down more than I did. Someone as clumsy as you really shouldn't be surfing." _

_She scoffed, "I'm not clumsy." _

"_Prove it," I replied, mocking her earlier words. _

"_Watch me." _

_She stood up gracefully, and walked a few feet away. There was a thin railing there, about an inch wide. It looked something like a balance beam, only much…much thinner. She smiled at the expression on my face. _

"_I'm going to walk across it without losing my balance, or sticking my arms out." She used her hands to hoist herself up, planting one foot ahead of the other. She walked forward slowly, the wind playing with her hair, but not affecting her balance at all. She reached the end of the railing, and hopped off, before bowing fluidly. _

_I clapped, my face sarcastic. _

"_Thank you, thank you. Your kindness is wildly underappreciated." She grinned, as she blew kisses in the air. _

"_Not impressed." I replied, nonchalantly. _

_Her eyes widened, "Oh really? Let's see you do that!" _

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"_How about…" she said thoughtfully, before narrowing her eyes, a smirk on her lips, "Hell yes!"_

_I shrugged. How hard could it be? _

_I pulled on the strings on my trunks to make sure they were on tight. She laughed easily at that, earning a warning glare from me. The beam was up to my waist, so I climbed onto it. I crouched down at first, adjusting my feet position before slowly standing up. _

_One thing was on my mind: how the hell did she do this?_

_I glanced at her, and she was watching me, amused. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration, and I knew she was trying not to laugh. I ignored her unspoken insult and slowly walked across the railing. _

_I had to impress her. I _had_ to. It wasn't even an option to fail. _

_I was a few feet away from victory, when I heard her let out a small giggle. I whipped my head around, and watched as her eyes widened in shock, and she laughed uncontrollably. The force of me turning around caused me to lose balance, and I fell in a heap on the sand below. Her laugh grew even more uncontrollable. _

_I moaned, rubbing my elbow. I officially hated sand now. It was in my hair, and I'm pretty sure it was even in my shorts. _

_She stood over me, her lips curved up in a smile. It was breathtaking. I couldn't believe that I was able to meet her, "Epic fail," She whispered, giggling. _

_I scoffed, "You distracted me. I can do that easily if you didn't cheat."_

"_Whatever," She rolled her eyes, "You were about to fall. That's why I laughed."_

"_You were trying to jeopardize my kicking of your ass," I laughed. _

_She glared down at me, "I'll have you know that I did no such thing." She crossed her arms. Her eyes glinted dangerously, "So, how does the sand feel?"_

"_You tell me," I replied nonchalantly, a plan formulating in my mind. _

_She blinked, "What?" Before she was able to say anymore, I grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Sand sprayed everywhere when she fell and she groaned. _

"_Urrgh…" She moaned, rubbing her back. She turned to me, and punched me on my chest, "What the hell was that for." _

"_First of all, stop with the violence, woman!" I replied, teasingly, "And I didn't want to be made fun of by a girl."_

_She frowned, "Getting all sexist, huh?" _

"_As a matter of fact, yes." _

"_So you're saying that men are better than women?" She asked, calmly._

"…_Er…I guess so." I mumbled, almost afraid of her calm voice. _

"_I bet ten bucks that women are better than men." _

"_How so?"_

"_We can make men do whatever we want."_

"_Impossible," I scoffed. _

"_Here, I'll tell you to do something absolutely disgusting, and you'll agree to it."_

"_Why the hell would I do that?" _

_Before I could blink, she had moved closer to me. Her eyes peeked out from beneath her think lashes. Her voice was husky in my ear, "I want you to go make out with the bartender." _

"_What? Hell no!" I exclaimed. _

_She pulled my face to look at her, and my breath caught in my throat. She was only a few inches away from me. "Please?" She pouted just a little bit, but it was enough to make my mind hazy. _

"_Wha…what?"_

_She moved a little closer, her lips an inch away from mine. "Will you do that for me?" _

"…_.yes," I murmured, leaning closer to kiss her. _

_But then she moved away, laughing. "Hah, in your face!" _

_I blinked. _

_What the hell just happened?_

"…_.what just happened?" I asked, cautiously. _

"_I won the bet. You owe me ten bucks." She smiled, dancing around. _

"_That was low." I shook my head, "Even for you."_

"_It was ingenious," she corrected, "And it worked like a charm." She snapped her fingers. _

_How did this girl have this kind of effect on me? It occurred to me that I didn't even know her name. _

"_Okay, I'll give you ten bucks if you give me something."_

_She stopped dancing, looking at me curiously, "I won a bet, I don't owe you anything."_

"_But I did decide to go surfing with you, so yes, you owe me something. And I fell off a railing because of you, so you technically owe me two things."_

_She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hm…" She sighed, before sitting down, cross-legged in front of me, "Okay. You name it."_

"_One," I began. She sucked in a breath, "Your name."_

_Her eyes widened, "What's two?"_

"_Your number."_

_She sighed heavily. I could see something raging in her mind. _

_"I..." She began, exhaling, "I can't give you my name."  
_

_My mind didn't compute what she said. "What?"_

"_I can't give you my name." She repeated, stronger now. I'm pretty sure I felt my heart plummet to the ground. _

"…_What?"_

_She shrugged, not answering me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. _

"_So this is it then?" I said finally, "Today? That's all we get?"_

"_Not necessarily." She said, thoughtfully. My heart moved up an inch. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Let's make an agreement." She replied, looking at me seriously._

"_What kind of agreement?" I asked. _

"_This summer," She smiled, "Will be ours. As in, if you want to see me again...we will."_

"_Okay…" I liked where this was going. _

"_But that's it." _

"_Huh?"_

"_Do I have to spell it all out for you?" She groaned. _

"_You're not making any sense…" I argued. _

"_Fine." She sighed, "We'll be together this summer - anywhere you or I want to go, we'll go together. Just a summer romance, I guess. No strings attatched. But there will be no names involved. We can't share any of our personal details - like our address, our friends, our family. I'll give you our phone number - it would be impossible to keep in touch if I didn't - but I'll change it when August comes around. When summer ends…we do too." She finished softly. _

_I must have heard it wrong, "Wait, let me make sure what I'm hearing is what you're saying." She nodded slowly, "I can ask you out right now, and you will say yes." She smiled and nodded. "You'll give me your phone number, but not your name."_

"_Yes."_

"_We'll last the entire summer, but it'll be over once summer ends. When it ends, we act like it never happened."_

_She pursed her lips, "Exactly." _

_I didn't understand why there were so many guidelines, but the look on her face told me that she wasn't going to change her mind. I knew that this would have been the perfect oppurtunity for me. It wasn't a rebound relationship, nor was it long term. After my disastrous break up with Jessica, I could use an escape for a little while. And this was the only way I could do that.  
_

_And in any case, I wanted to be with her. In any way that she would have me—I'd be only her friend if she'd only let me that. A summer? That was three months. Three months with her. That should be enough. I'd….I'd be over her by the end of the summer. I'd have a passionate summer romance, and in the end, it'll disappear. What did I have to lose?_

"_What will I call you then?"_

_She thought for a second, before answering, "Marie." _

"_Marie?" I repeated, tasting the name. _

"_Yeah," She smiled, "It's my middle name."_

_I guessed it was only appropriate to tell her my middle name, "Then call me by my middle name.."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Anthony." _

_She repeated it, "Anthony." She smiled, "Okay, Anthony." _

_I hated my middle name, but as it left her lips, I suddenly liked it a whole lot better. I secretly wished she'd say my real name—Edward. _

"_So, what do you think?" She asked, her eyes burning a hole in me. _

_I smiled a little, "Okay."_

_She held out her hand. "I'm in." She whispered. _

_I grasped her hand and shook it, "Me too."_

_._

_._

-o-

.

.

"Damn," Emmett replied, "The way she explained it made it sound like a pretty good deal."

"I know," I groaned, burying my face in my hands. "It should have just been a summer thing. Falling in love wasn't part of the plan."

"You can't blame yourself," Jasper soothed, "She sounds pretty damn perfect."

I lifted my gaze. "Not that I think of her that way!" He stammered, looking at me a little scared.

I groaned again, "What am I going to do? There's no way for me to find her."

Emmett patted my shoulder, "Don't worry." He assured, "We'll help."

"You will?" I said, incredulously.

"Help you find the girl you're in love with?" Jasper laughed, "Hell yeah!"

A smile flashed across my face as I said, "We're going to find her." I paused, staring at them seriously, "We have to."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! I'd love to get many reviews for this—I enjoyed writing this more than any other story, and I'd love it more if you guys loved it. **

**Wow, that's a lot of love. **

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: SHOULD THIS BE A FOURSHOT/FIVESHOT or A FULL BLOWN STORY? Please pm me or review with your answer!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE#2: SHOULD I FINISH THIS STORY/UPDATE THIS STORY or SHOULD I UPDATE/FINISH SUNSETS AND CAR CRASHES FIRST  
**

**-AltPunk**

**Number of Pages: 15**

**Number of Words: 4,324**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No**


	2. Beantastic

**A/N: Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyers. **

**Summary: ExB AH R&R : "You're crazy," I muttered. A smirk played on her lips, "Only for you, baby." **

**Don't forget! SKYWAY AVENUE. Review Responses are at the bottom A/N.  
**

**& P.S: OMFG, IM TURNING 14 IN TWO DAYS. OMG OMG OMG OMG 3 -- JULY 7!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! IM THIS MUCH CLOSER TO BEING A SENIOR CITIZEN ;) CRACK SLAM KABOOM.**

**

* * *

**

Goodnight & Goodbye

* * *

Chapter 2: Beantastic

* * *

"Having any luck?" Jasper asked, walking into the room with Emmett a few seconds behind him. He stood next to me, peering over my shoulder.

I shrugged him off, "What do you think?"

"Hey, don't get snippy," Emmett teased. I glowered at him and that look alone was enough to silence him. He shrunk back, a little boy trapped in a weight lifter's body.

"Calm down, Edward." Jasper mumbled, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It's only been a few days. Finding her won't be easy. You know that."

"But Jasper…" I muttered, "What if we _don't_ find her? Yeah, maybe I can move on and fall in love all over again…but I'll be attacked by the 'what-could-have-beens' and I'd rather not go through that."

"Okay," Emmett said, dramatically sitting down, "How do you want us to help you?"

I thought for a second, before shoving a phone book at him, "Check for anyone with the name Marie."

He gaped at me, holding up the book that was as large as his head, "You're kidding right?"

"No."

He sighed, "You're lucky you're my best friend." He groaned, before squinting at the small text of the phonebook. I almost felt bad for him. _Almost_.

"What about me?" Jasper asked, pulling up a chair.

"I'm not sure…" I admitted, "We don't have much to go on. I hate to sound like a stalker or an overly-obsessed fan of hers."

"I think we got past that already," Jasper chuckled.

"Thanks." I glared, "I'm serious, Jasper. I don't want to turn out like that. But I _need_ to find her."

"What do we have so far?"

"Nothing!" I threw my hands up in exasperation, "That's the problem. She didn't give me any hints that could lead us to find her—she made sure she didn't tell me anything too personal about her life."

"You guys were together for _three_ months, Edward. That's longer than any of my relationships. She must have let some things slip."

"That's the thing though," I replied, "She was _so_ careful. She _really_ wanted the agreement to work."

"I have a feeling it will, Edward." He said softly.

"Not if I can do something about it." I countered.

"Well then, we have to start working." Jasper rubbed his hands together.

"What the hell do you mean _start_," Emmett snapped, "This text is so freaking _small_." He had his nose buried in the book. I laughed. Emmett _reading_ wasn't something you'd see everyday.

"Okay then." Jasper snickered, "Emmett is looking for her name in the phonebook—although I can almost promise you that it will not work. While he does that, we should do something as well. I think we should pick through your memories of the summer."

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're the only link to Marie that we know of." He answered, matter-of-factly, "You're saying that she was careful to not let anything slip. She sounds pretty perfect, but no one is _that _perfect, Edward. She must have said something."

I closed my eyes, and strained to bring the hazy memories of summer to the front of my mind. "No, nothing." I muttered, dejectedly.

Jasper groaned, "Okay then…" he continued thoughtfully, "Did you ever have one of those chick nights?"

"What?"

"You know, where she wants to 'talk' all night instead of doing other things."

"No." I replied, instantly, "She liked to do things instead of talking. She was always really excited—the type of person who can't keep still. We went out almost everyday, going to different places." I smiled at the memory, "She didn't like to waste time talking. She wanted to experience everything that she could before summer ended."

Jasper's jaw hit the ground, "I'm not going to lie," He said in awe, "If you find her, and you don't want her anymore…she's mine."

I laughed, "You wish."

"I do." He nodded.

I smacked him on his shoulder, "She's _mine_."

He threw his hands up defensively, "I was just trying to help you!"

"Then stop fantasizing about her, and help me find something that could lead us to her." I replied, sarcastically.

"Fine, fine." He thought for a second, "Hm, so you never had a 'girls' night, and she only told you things she wanted to tell you?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn, she's making it impossible to find her." Jasper murmured, "I think she had her heart set on sticking to the agreement."

"I know," I groaned, "There should be a limit to how perfect a person can be." I muttered, "It's not always a good thing."

"Hm…" Jasper concentrated on finding a question, "Well, what's her favorite color?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Before we go on a mad search for her, I think it would be smart to figure out what she's like first. I mean, we'll go over her favorites and what she likes to do. Maybe that'll give us a hint."

I thought about it, "I don't know how that'll help, but you've always been smarter than me." I shrugged.

He grinned, "Thanks for that."

"Ask away," I gestured for him to start.

"What's her favorite color?" He repeated.

.

.

-o-

.

.

_We were watching a movie at one of the public screenings at the park. She was sitting on my lap, her head leaning comfortably on my chest. She glanced up at me, her caramel eyes twinkling in the moonlight. _

"_You know what I'm thinking?" She breathed, her eyes flickering at the sky. _

"_I don't think I ever do," I admitted. And that was the truth. With her, it was impossible to guess what she was thinking. _

_I watched her carefully as she lifted her hand to touch my hair. Her fingers wrapped around a stray lock. _

"_I'm thinking that you have really pretty hair," She murmured, chuckling softly. The vibration sent a shiver up my spine. _

_I laughed softly, "Are you okay? Are you high, or something?"_

_She shook her head, the smell of strawberries radiating from her hair, "No, brown has always been my favorite color," She murmured. She continued, her voice soft and teasing, "And your hair is the prettiest shade of brown."_

_I stroked her hair, "Nah, I think your hair is the prettiest shade of brown," I laughed, trying to mock her. But it came out sincere, because in all honesty, I was not lying. _

_She giggled, "Lets compromise," She whispered, "We both have really pretty hair." _

_I smiled, "Deal." _

_._

_._

_-o-_

_._

_._

"Brown," I muttered.

"Really?" Jasper asked, "That doesn't sound like a color that a girl would like."

I shrugged, "She's different, I guess."

"Yeah, I think we've established that."

I rolled my eyes, "How did that help us at all?"

"Well, now we know that she's different." He replied, "Which means that she hangs around with different people." He continued matter-of-factly, "So, now, we have a significantly smaller scope of people to find."

"You're making it up as you go," I replied, laughing.

"Maybe," He laughed, "But who knows? Maybe I'm right."

"Yeah, maybe." I grinned, "Next question."

"Describe where you usually went with her," Jasper said finally.

"That's hard," I ran my hand through my hair, "We went to a lot of places, at a lot of different times."

"Okay, lets start with the morning then," He arched his eyebrow suggestively, "Assuming she wasn't next to you when you woke up."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, "We never did stuff like that."

"Really," He gaped, shaking his head, "Weird."

"Shut up," I repeated, "Now, what did you say again?"

"I said it was weird that you and Marie haven't—"

"Before that, idiot." I snapped.

"Calm down," He chuckled, shrugging, "Describe where you usually met in the morning."

"In the morning…" I said aloud, trying to remember the many mornings I had met her. "We met in a lot of places, Jasper."

"I was afraid of that," He sighed, thinking, "Pick the one where many of the employees or bystanders were friendly to her. You said you never went to each others houses, so she told you to meet her some place right?"

"Yeah, always."

"You never suggested a place?"

"Nope."

"Damn," He laughed, "She has you wrapped around her finger!"

"I'm not denying that," I sighed, "She gets in your head."

"Poor Edward," He patted me reassuringly, "Anyway, since she always told you where to meet…that means its places that she's familiar with. Places she likes to go to."

"Yeah…so?"

"You really don't know where I'm going with this?"

"No, not really."

He rolled his eyes, "If this is how smart you're going to be, consider it impossible to find Marie."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make stabs at my already limited confidence."

"Sorry," He chuckled, "If she likes to go somewhere, it means she goes there often." He explained.

"Yeah…"

"Which means that the people there _should_ recognize her, if she goes there often," He finished.

My eyes widened, "You're a genius, Jasper."

"Stating the obvious, but its okay," He grinned, "We'll think about morning, afternoon, and night."

"Okay."

"Morning first," He nudged me to sift through my memories. I closed my eyes and imagined the many mornings I had spent with her.

.

.

-o-

.

.

"_You're late," She replied a teasing tone to her voice—thank god. I wasn't sure if I could handle a livid Marie in the morning. _

"_I'm sorry," I apologized, "I had to drop off my friend before coming here. He had some type of meeting with a teacher." _

"_I was joking," She laughed, "I'm not going to be one of those girlfriends that tell you what you can and cannot do." My pulse quickened at the word 'girlfriend.' God, I was such a girl. _

"_That's good to know," I replied. _

_She smiled an infectious smile, and before I knew it, my lips had lifted into a grin. I didn't understand how she could do this to me. _

"_You know, you're pretty far there." I whispered, teasingly. _

"_Hm, I hadn't noticed," She mumbled. I outstretched my arm, grasping hers in my hand. I pulled her closer to me, her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. _

"_I missed you." I whispered into her hair. _

_She hit me playfully on the chest, "We met last night, doofus." _

_I smiled down at her twinkling eyes, "That's long enough." I murmured. _

_She turned, wrapping her arms around me, "You're such a sap."_

"_Only around you," I replied, honestly. I felt a blush heat her cheeks. _

"_You just like to get me worked up, don't you?" She accused. _

"_Yeah," I admitted, "But you're cute when you're embarrassed." _

_She groaned, "I hate it when you do this." _

"_Do what?" I asked innocently. _

"_When you compliment me," She mumbled into my t-shirt. _

_I chuckled, "Well, I thought I'd let you know how amazing you are."_

_She pulled away, glaring at me playfully, "Stop it."_

"_Okay, for now." I relented, letting her go, but keeping her hand in mine. "So, why did you want to meet here?"_

"_I love this place," She answered honestly, "Around the corner is the playground my dad used to take me when I was a kid. But now that I'm older I like going to this coffee shop." She pointed at the coffee shop behind us. _

"_Beantastic?"I read, skeptically. _

"_Hey, don't judge a book by its cover," She shrugged, "They make a pretty mean Frappuccino."_

"_Well if you think it's good, it has to be good." She scowled, while I laughed, "Lead the way." _

_We walked in, and a small bell rung. A girl around our age came out of the storage closet. She had shoulder length dark hair, and kind eyes. She spotted us and grinned, "Hey!" _

_I walked up to the counter, whipping out my wallet. I read her nametag. She had a simple, nondescript name—Angela. _

"_Hey, Angie," Marie greeted happily, "How've you been?"_

"_Pretty crazy," She sighed, "Ben finally asked me out yesterday."_

_Marie's eyes widened, "You're kidding!"_

"_Nope!" Angela's grin threatened to rip her face in two. _

"_That's great, Angie!" She smiled, "I told you he had a thing for you." _

"_I'll never doubt you anymore," She smiled._

"_Thank god you figured that out," Marie giggled. She was so damn cute, it wasn't even legal. _

"_About time," Angela replied. "Oh, I have more news too."_

"_Really? I don't know how it could get any better!" _

"_You know how I've been applying for that secretary job?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_I got it!!" Angela squealed._

"_You're kidding!" Marie laughed, "God, life doesn't get any better for you huh?" _

_Angela nodded before smiling, "So, you want the usual?"_

"_Yeah, thanks." Marie smiled, "And this idiot over here," She pointed at me and I rolled my eyes, "Will have the same." _

"_Perfect!" Angela smiled, "That'll be $9.50 please." She eyed me carefully, presumably evaluating if she approved. The smile on her face told me she did. I breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Hey," I whispered to Marie, "Why don't you grab us a table and I'll pay and take our drinks?" _

"_Good idea," She kissed me gently on the cheek, before disappearing around the corner._

_I handed Angela a ten dollar bill. _

"_Well aren't you two just the cutest little things?" She teased. _

"_I think we just might be," I answered honestly. _

_I think she melted a little, "You're a lucky guy, you know." _

_I nodded quickly, "Trust me, I know that." I smiled, accepting the change she handed me, "I've been wondering how I got this lucky since the day I met her."_

_._

_._

_-o-_

_._

_._

"That's great!" Jasper exclaimed, "We know one of her friends now!"

"You think she'll tell me where Marie is?" I asked.

"If you're lucky," He nodded, "But we should probably check a couple other places. Where would you go in the afternoon?"

"Oh that ones easy." I grinned, "She loved to eat in an Italian place near that coffee shop."

"Name?" He took out a pad of notebook from the drawer, writing down the word 'Beantastic.'

"Portifino," I recalled. He scribbled it down on the pad.

"Perfect," He smiled, "At this rate, we'll find her in no time."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, for sure," he answered, his voice holding no sarcasm, "The minute we find her friends or we find people who know her, I'm almost a hundred percent sure that we'll find her."

"Why?"

"Girls love their best friends almost as much as they love diamonds, right?" He asked.

"That's what I hear," I shrugged.

"If her best friends love her and want what's best for her…they won't let the love of her life slip away." He replied.

"You're scarily smart, Jasper."

"Again, stating the obvious." He flashed a smile.

"So, what else?"

"What did you do at night?" He asked.

"That depends." I answered.

"Did she ever show you a place that she liked?"

"She liked a lot of places."

"No, I mean, a place that meant a lot to her." He corrected, "You know, a _special_ place."

My eyes widened, "Yeah, actually." I smiled slowly, "A playground."

.

.

-o-

.

.

"_Come back here," I ordered. I smiled amusedly. I watched her run away, her hair flying behind her. _

"_Catch me," The wind carried her voice to my ear. I got up to my feet, and chased her down the sidewalk. She jumped over a low fence, and into the playground that her father had taken her to when she was a child. I hopped the fence easily. _

_It was dark out; the only light was from the sliver of the moon in the sky. I squinted, looking for her silhouette. I couldn't find it. _

_I walked a few steps forward, and found her crouched behind one of the towers. I circled the tower, moving stealthily behind her. "Got you," I whispered into her ear. She squealed, but I pulled her to me, before she could go anywhere. _

"_Mm," I smiled, "You smell nice today." _

_She swatted me away, and climbed up the ladder of the tower. She walked from that tower to the other using a kiddy bridge. I groaned, but followed her up. _

_I don't how long I ran after her. I don't how long we spent climbing those towers, reliving our childhoods. I don't know how long it had been since I'd felt so content. It was exhilarating. _

_Once we'd started to lose our breath, she ran to the swings. I jogged behind her, following her. She sat down on the seat, smiling up at the sky. The moonlight made her face look angelic. _

_She slowly began to push off the ground. Her hair was a mess behind her, flying away from her face. She giggled giddily. I smiled at how adorable she looked. _

_I moved behind her, and when she came close to me, I pushed her, placing my palms on the small of her back._

_I could hear her laughter as she rose higher, and I smiled. It was incredible how she made me feel. _

"_Higher," She murmured. _

"_You're such a child," I laughed. _

_Her voice was louder as she swung back, "Everyone is allowed to relive their childhood at some point." I smiled softly at that. _

"_You can't go any higher," I told her, watching her swing high in the air. _

"_I'm going to jump." She decided._

"_What?"_

"_I'm going to jump," She laughed, "It makes me feel like I'm flying. It's amazing."_

_I arched an eyebrow, "Isn't that dangerous?"_

"_Maybe, but it's worth it." She inhaled deeply. "Here I go. 1….2….3!" _

_She screamed as she let go of the chains and flew off of the seat. I watched, my jaw almost hitting the ground, as she landed meters away from the swings. She was fucking amazing. _

_A laugh escaped her lips again, as she jogged back towards the tower. I was about to follow her, but she shook her head. The walls of the tower reached her waist, and she motioned for me to stand in front of the slide. _

_Oh. _

_I immediately ran to the end of the slide. She smiled at me, as she sat down, her legs dangling off onto the slide. She pushed herself forward, and she slid down fluidly. _

_As she hopped off, I caught her in my arms. _

"_You are so beautiful, you know that?" I whispered, honestly coating my words. I realized nothing I said could explain how she made me feel. I pulled her closer to me and our lips met. _

_I kissed her passionately, allowing every thing I was feeling pour into her. I wanted her to understand how much she meant to me. _

_When I pulled away, we were both breathless. I leaned my forehead on hers. _

"_Wow," She whispered, her eyes searching mine. _

"_Yeah, wow," I murmured back, before I captured her lips with mine again._

_._

_._

_-o-_

_._

_._

"A playground? Really?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut up. You'd understand if you were there." I shrugged.

"I'm not judging," He smiled, "It's just so sweet and childish…and strangely romantic at the same time."

I nodded, "Exactly."

"So, where is this playground?"

"It's near the coffee shop she likes." I replied.

"Perfect!" He wrote down the word 'playground' in the notebook.

"Why is that perfect?"

"Now we know where to look."

My eyes widened, "What are the chances that she'll go there?"

"Extremely high," He smiled broadly.

"What are we waiting for?" I checked to see if my keys were in my pocket. Check. "Lets go!" I was about to drag him to the car, when I realized I had no idea where it was.

"Where is it?" He voiced my thoughts.

"I forgot," I sunk down in my seat.

Jasper's eyes lit up, "Emmett!"

When we didn't get a response, we both looked at Emmett curiously. He had fallen asleep, drool drenching the pages of the yellow phonebook. I hit him on the shoulder, and he jumped, screaming, "Cumquat!"

I decided to ignore that.

"Find 'Beantastic' in the yellow pages, now." Jasper instructed.

Emmett flipped to the back pages, and searched under 'B.' His eyes skimmed the text before he pointed at an address. Jasper wrote it down, hastily, and we ran out the door.

We climbed into my car, and I peeled out of the driveway. My mind was clogged with images of her smiling face. I was going to see her again. My mind couldn't compute how much I needed to see her—and the fact that I was actually minutes away from it.

I drove faster than I'd ever driven, going over the speed limit without a thought. I could see Jasper clinging for dear life, but all I could think about was seeing her again.

"Edward, slow down," Emmett said, his voice skipping when my car drove over a speed bump, "She's not going to disappear!"

"We don't know that," I said simply, turning at the intersection.

We arrived at the parking lot of the outlet in minutes. I jumped out of the car, as did the two guys in the back. I locked it, stuffing the keys in my pocket.

I scanned the various stores in the outlet, and recognized the sign with _Beantastic_ written on it in neon letters. I gestured towards it, Jasper pushing us towards the store. I threw the door open, the _ding_ of the bell erupting memories in my mind.

A girl came out of the storage room. She was looking down, fixing the ties of her apron. She had fiery red hair, and her nametag had the name 'Victoria' on it. Not Angela.

I went to the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Actually, I'm not here for a drink." I replied.

She eyed the three of us, winking at me suggestively. "Would you like something else then?"

I ignored her and asked, "Where's Angela?"

"Angela?" She repeated.

"Yes, Angela." I said.

"Angela…" She repeated again, "Angela Webber?"

"I don't know!" I sighed frustrated.

"Angela Webber." She said, "She's about this tall, with dark hair. Her boyfriend is Ben Cheney?"

"Yes!" I smiled, and I could see Emmett almost start his victory dance.

"Oh yeah, she's not in today."

I frowned, "When will she be back?"

"I don't think she's coming back." She smiled, "I'm Victoria, her replacement."

"What?" I gaped in horror.

"Yeah, she got this job as a secretary you see—"

I stopped listening. I could feel my pulse flat line and I didn't miss the look of disappointment in Emmett's eyes. I turned, vaguely hearing Victoria ask where we were going. I stalked out of the store, ignoring the sound of the bell.

"its okay, Edward." Jasper patted me on the shoulder, "Maybe next time."

"There won't _be_ a next time, Jasper." I reasoned, exasperated.

"We'll find her. There are still so many places we could check." Emmett reminded me.

"That's the thing though," I said, "I know that when it gets too hard to find her, I'll give up. I always do that, you know that."

"But it's different this time, Edward." Jasper replied, as we got back in the car, "I've never seen you this…this _effected_ by a girl before. You won't let that go. I know _that_."

I could feel my heart sink lower. "I hope you're right."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for it being shorter than usual, but it is still of a decent length. Please review. **

**NOTE: SHOULD THIS BE A FOURSHOT/FIVESHOT OR SHOULD IT BE A FULL BLOWN STORY? **

**NOTE#2: SHOULD I UPDATE & FINISH THIS OR SUNSENTS AND CAR CRASHES FIRST?**

**Please please please review. I'd love to know what you think. **

**Lots of love, and happy independence day, **

**-AltPunk**

**Number of Pages: 14**

**Number of Words: 4,034**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No

* * *

**

**Review Responses:**

**Seth'sOneAndOnly: xD Thanks a lot! I'm really happy that you liked it. **

**Carlislelover29: I promise I'll try to finish this by the end of the summer—but I'm going to summer camps and other things, so I'm pretty busy. I'll try to make time!**

**AlUvmusic: & I love you for loving it. **

**Grace: Hello my first anon reviewer! Thank you so much!**

**Moracrescent: Oh thanks! I'm tired of the sappy romance stories as well—I hope this chapter meets your expectations. **

**Vampire's kisses 4 me: It's not a oneshot—although I'm still debating on making it a fourshot/fiveshot or making it a whole story. **

**09xuereba: Thank you ****J**

**LoveThePilowBiters: First of all, you have the most kick ass name ever. And second of all, THANKS. Edward shouldn't keep being a badass, and I'm glad that Bella finally is one :P**

**SaRaPiE: Hm, I've never actually had a beta before—what exactly is it again -_-**

**Bellehazel: Heyyyy to you too. Flashbacks will be necessary for the first few chapters, but it won't happen so often. Thanks for the advice! I've only had one flame given to me in my entire life, and I'm stll trying to shake off that feeling :P **

**Twilightaddict: Updated!**

**Kitkatka101: I LOVE YOU. You always review :P I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry If I make a lot of typos in these responses, but my pinky and ring finger of my left hand is totally numb o_O**

**Anna23xo: I LOVE LOVE that you LOVE LOVE it as well =D**

**XxReaderByDayWriterByNightxX: Haha, I know right?**

**Twilightgirl931: Yup I plan to. **

**JT: Oh, Im glad you liked the summary. **

**Lily Class: oh, youre the only one that wanted a fourshot. Haha, thanks for the input and the compliment. **

**Xxmindy33xx: ROFLCOPTER**

**Mydailymoments: Haha, ok. **

**ImHotx7: Oh…thanks so much. I guess they just come to me randomly—sometimes I'll be doing something, and it'll pop in my mind. **

**Family Guy: WOOH I love FG. Haha, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Lavu: LAVU!! Hey! Three reviews o_o, that's a record. Thanks!**

**Kawaii222: Youre one of the most loyal readers I have. Thanks!**

**Q'uest: Haha, yeah its independence day ! Did you see fireworks?**

**Comatose:: MEE TOO**

**Music and me: Hahaha, I applaud you. Seriously.**

**Free Flyer Today: Uhm, thanks.**

**OldManisHot: o_O you're name is interesting. **

**BbalzAdictz: I blame chocolate**

**Throttle: Thanks**

**HighTop: ROFLLMAOCOPTER**

**Constipated: ROFL.**


	3. Strikes, Spares, and Gutters

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews! They brighten my day =D. Keep going!**

**Summary: ExB AH R&R : "You're crazy," I muttered. A smirk played on her lips, "Only for you, baby."**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas. **

**Remember…SKYWAY AVENUE ACOUSTIC.**

**Also, another AMAZING song that fits this is: ALL AGAIN FOR YOU - WE THE KINGS. Please listen to it. **

**This story was completely based upon the lyrics and the tune of these songs. Musical inspiration is all I have :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Goodbye & Goodnight

* * *

Chapter 3: Strikes, Spares, and Gutters

* * *

"Men, listen here and listen good." He paused, "The rules are simple," Jasper replied, shuffling the cards easily. "Whoever gets the higher card chooses what we do today."

I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't it be simpler to just say what we wanted to do, and pick the best idea?"

"Yeah, but that'd be boring—and I believe that we should be doing something a little out of the ordinary for once." He reasoned, "Plus, we all know what you want to do. I'm assuming there is only one thing on your mind, and that that little blue monster—yes I made up that color—in the back of your mind is forcing you to succumb to the stalker instincts building up in that brain of yours. So you, therefore, cannot pick what we will do today."

"That's racist," I argued.

"Yeah, Jasper just let him pick a card too." Emmett replied, patting me on the shoulder. "He has a right to give his opinion."

"….Fine." Jasper sighed. He spread the cards on the table, and each of us picked one, sliding it face down towards us.

"Who's first?"

"I'll go first," Emmett announced. He rubbed his hands together. He flipped his card over. "Two? Are you _kidding_ me? This is witchcraft, or magic or a curse or something. Tell someone to slaughter Harry Potter and break his wand in half. Its prejudice! What were the chances?!" He glared at the ceiling. I scoffed at his outburst on something as trivial as picking what we would do today. In all honesty, I was a little relieved. If he had won, we'd all be sitting around the living room sipping some cheap beer while watching _cheaters_ on Reality TV.

Jasper laughed, "You next Edward."

I flipped my card, and a red J stared me in the face. I grinned, "Maybe you guys will have to follow the stalker after all. Stalk the stalker. Ironic." I laughed at my own joke, and when I realized that neither of them found it funny, I quickly shut up to avoid looking like a fool—but I guess it was too late for that.

Emmett's mouth was wide open, his eyes shining with horror, "Jasper, I swear to god, if you do not pick a queen or a king I will beat your ass to the ground."

I glared at him, "What happened to 'let him pick a card too, he has a right to give his opinion.'"

"I figured the probability of you picking a high card were slim to none," He replied, shrugging.

"I feel your love, man. I really do."

"Homo."

"Shut up!" I groaned, and glanced at Jasper, "You going to flip your card or not?"

He shushed me and rubbed his thumb over his card. "Are you practicing voodoo or something?" I inquired, lifting an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Please let this be a queen or king," He whispered in the air. He started speaking Latin, something he'd been studying since freshman year of high school. Lifting his hand, he began doing seemingly random hand gestures—similar to the ones that those kids did in that Ninja anime. What was it called again?

"Oh for goodness sake." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," He muttered, "I saw this in _Friends_ once, and that show has never failed me. I hope it works here." He inhaled deeply. "Jack is high, but not as high as…" He flipped his card over and yelled, "Queen! It worked!" He pumped his fist triumphantly in the air.

Emmett tackled Jasper in a hug that nearly broke every bone of his body, as well as the counter behind them. It was wrong on so many levels, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Look who's talking Emmett," I replied, "You two would make a _cute_ couple."

"Bite me, Masen." He laughed, clapping Jasper in the back.

"So, Jasper, what do you want to do today?" I asked, playing with the card in my hands.

"I feel like I have so much power."

"Don't get used to it."

He took another minute to think, before saying finally, "Let's go bowling."

"Bowling of all things?" Emmett grunted, "Why would we do that?"

"Yeah, I mean…bowling _is_ a sport and all, but come on." I chuckled, "It's meant for old people who can no longer do any sports because they cannot do anything active…other than bending forward and throwing a ball at a bunch of pins."

"You really shouldn't be dissing bowling, Edward." He smiled, "That's you, forty years from now. Old and all alone because we couldn't find the love of your life."

I winced. "That was low," Emmett commented, "Even for you Jasper."

"Sorry," Jasper rolled his eyes, and it was obvious he didn't mean it.

"Lay off him, Jasper." Emmett grunted, "He's heading for a rough patch. Don't make it any harder than it has to!"

I was genuinely shocked, "Wow, Emmett, never knew you had it in you."

"Neither did I." Emmett laughed.

"So, where are we going?"

"Strikes. It's in the corner of 49th street. It has this ridiculous bowling pin in front of it and a horrendously bright neon sign. You can't miss it." Jasper replied, tossing me the keys to the car.

"That sounds sanitary."

"It isn't." Jasper replied, earning a bark of laughter from Emmett.

_Strikes_. Why did that sound familiar?

Emmett hopped off the counter he had decided to sit on. He started to make his way to the door, and I followed him. Jasper cleaned up the mess of cards, saying he'd be with us in a sec.

Emmett and I walked out of the apartment and towards the elevator. "Don't forget to lock the door, Jasper!" I called behind us.

We'd had enough burglaries to last a lifetime. Jasper and I had bought the apartment together during the start of our sophomore year. Caltech required you to spend your first year in their god-awful dormitories. Jasper and I were roommates back then too. The AC never worked, and the whole 'if-I-put-a-tie-on-my-door-do-not-come-in' thing didn't really work. So we decided to chip in (with the help of our parents) and buy ourselves an apartment for sophomore year.

Emmett was still living in his dorm room, with his roommate Tyler. We had a spare bedroom which we offered to him, but he refused. And that was probably a good idea—as great as it could be having all three of us in one apartment…we'd get on each other's nerves.

Jasper was a light sleeper, and Emmett had a tendency to snore rather loudly. I was a morning person, which was exactly what Emmett wasn't. And anyway, Emmett could never wake up to an alarm clock. The dormitories were located a few seconds away from his first class, so it was easier for him to make it there without being late.

Caltech is a great university. I'm there for their medical school—I was planning on going to John Hopkins, but this was a little closer to home. And in any case, Caltech had an amazing math and science program.

Jasper was studying hardcore psychology. We don't know what it was about him, but he was very good with people. He brought something out of people—we could try for hours to ask someone who was crying what was wrong, with no avail. Jasper merely had to tap the person on the shoulder, whisper something in his or her ear, and the words would spill out of their mouths like an avalanche. He was a genius.

Many people were surprised that Emmett got into Caltech—or that he had gotten into a college at all. At first glance, Emmett looked like the stereotypical dumb jock. But he wasn't. Despite how he acted with us—and half the world's population—he was almost scarily intelligent. There were moments when his thoughts rivaled Jasper's. He could be brilliant if he wanted to be—but he didn't really try. There's a whole build up of potential inside him, waiting to burst out.

He had some money problems though, which added to the reason why he wasn't living with us. Jasper came from the upper-class, and I came from the high middle class, and Emmett's family had enough to get by. The dorms were free, as long as you do not break any of the rules. Not that that mattered much—Emmett was constantly breaking the rules, but he did it so stealthily, no one could prove it.

He's in on an athletic scholarship. We were both on the basketball team and Jasper opted to join the swimming team.

"You guys, hold the door." Jasper called out.

I stuck my hand out, shoving at the door before it closed. I winced. I had always had a phobia for elevator doors.

"Thanks Edward." Jasper replied, standing next to Emmett.

"Don't mention it."

Emmett pressed the button with the black P1—it led us right to the highest level parking lot. I unlocked the car, and climbed in the driver's seat. Jasper sat in the passenger seat, and Emmett was hunched in the back. His build was much too large to fit in the passenger seat—something he'd gotten used to.

I pulled out of the parking lot, mentally smacking myself for parking in the underground basement instead of the open driveways on the ground floor. I was careful not to hit the painfully expensive cars near us.

When we broke the surface, leaving the apartment building behind us, Jasper started instructing me where to go. He signaled for me to turn left, and I did.

"You've lived here for ages and you still don't' know where to go?" Emmett asked disapprovingly.

"Do you?" I shot back. He didn't answer and I smiled.

We arrived at the bowling alley, the human sized bowling pin and neon sign immediately catching my attention.

"I told you," Jasper chuckled, "It's pretty ostentatious."

"Tell me about it." I muttered. The bowling pin tugged at my mind. I had seen it once before, but I couldn't quite remember it. I mentally gyrated myself, trying to force the memory out. I knew today was supposed to be Jasper's day—with absolutely none of my Marie problems—but I also knew that this bowling alley had been part of our complicated summer romance. If only I could recollect exactly what that was.

We stepped in front the glass sliding doors, the glare from the neon sign making my head throb. It was too…._pink_.

The doors parted and revealed a bright room. It was remarkably large—there must have been at least two dozen lanes. Something tugged fiercely at my mind once again.

Jasper went to the counter to pick a lane, while Emmett and I walked towards the booths where you would get the bowling shoes. I didn't particularly _like_ them…they reminded me too much of clown shoes for my liking.

I grabbed my size and slipped them on. Jasper came over, slipping on a pair as well. Now donned in clown shoes, we walked towards the lane with a large, blue _5_ painted squarely on its surface.

Jasper inputted our names into the system, and Emmett and I looked for the heavier bowling balls—I'd learned the hard way that if the bowling balls weren't heavy enough…they could go a little crazy, and end up in some catastrophic results.

"Okay, who's going first?"

Emmett jumped up immediately, slipping his fingers into the shallow holes of a blue bowling ball. He positioned himself, before swinging his arm back, and releasing the ball. It rolled swiftly, knocking down six pins. He grinned madly.

But his second throw wasn't as lucky—it narrowly missed a pin. It ended up in the gutter right next to it.

"Jasper, you next," Emmett replied, pointing at the scoreboard.

Jasper shrugged, hyping himself up. Jasper was a madman when it came to bowling—he didn't even have to _look_ and he'd still win. I think it was from the hours of wii bowling he'd played whenever he was bored. And sure enough, he knocked down all the pins (after two tries) and the scoreboard emitted a loud "Spare!"

Emmett scoffed, "Lucky."

I rolled my eyes, "You and I both know that that wasn't luck. Jasper's a monster when he's in his clown shoes." Emmett chuckled.

"See if you can do better than that," Jasper replied, plopping down in his seat.

"Watch me," I replied, stretching my arms.

I slipped my fingers in the three holes of the green bowling ball. I stepped in front of the alley, training my eyes on the middle pin. If I calculated it correctly, I needed to move just a little bit to the left. I did so, and swung back. Just before I was about to let it go—and knock down all the pins—something hit me.

It hit me like a wrecking ball. The sheer force knocking my brain around in my skull. A wave of déjà vu crashed over me like a tsunami. I had stood right here, at this spot, only a few weeks ago. Same lane, same shoes…even the same god damn bowling ball.

I remembered.

.

.

-o-

.

.

_I stepped out of my car, quirking an eyebrow at the sleek white and red bowling pin next to the entrance. It was a few inches above my shoulder. The pink light radiating off the neon sign was reflecting off the smooth surface of the pin. I cringed a little. It was too…pink._

_I heard the passenger door slam shut, and I immediately turned to find her stepping up to the sidewalk. I instinctively locked the door, before slipping the keys in my back pocket. _

_She walked towards me, that slight sway of her hips catching my attention at once. The fact that she wasn't aware of how enticing she was when she walked made it even sexier. I was baffled at how…how _beautiful_ she was. Her hair was billowing around her—the wind sweeping it off her face. Her clothes were tight, but modest. _

_I barely noticed her walking towards me. _

_I saw her lips part, closing over the words, "It's really sad that you're impressed by the pink bowling pin." She commented. _

_A surprised bark of laughter erupted from my throat against my better judgment. "I thought you'd have something nicer to say." I admitted. I honestly didn't expect her to say that…_

"_Well I'll admit that it's pretty eye-catching," She smirked, moving away from me and standing next to it. It was an inch or two taller than her, "Now, who's more eye-catching?" I almost missed the mischievous glint in her eyes. Almost._

_I laughed softly at the resemblance that the bowling pin and Marie had. I didn't find it weird at all. Just like the outline of the pin, her body followed an hourglass figure perfectly. A petite waist with sexy hips. _

_It occurred to me that she wanted an answer. _

"_No contest," I replied. I could see the happy smile brighten her face as I walked towards her. _

_She began to close her eyes, puckering her lips ever so slightly. I chuckled to my self. _

"_Yeah, you're so hot," I whispered seductively, caressing it with my fingertips. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Her eyes immediately popped open, a frown forming on her lips. _

_She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you find a bowling pin more attractive than me." I loved that she wasn't one of those girls that were secretive (always implying that they want you to say 'I love you' or say that they are beautiful). She was blunt, and she didn't care. And I loved it. Loved. It. _

"_We have a history," I sighed, wrapping my arms around the body of the pin. _

"_This is so gross," She giggled softly, turning towards the entrance. I snaked an arm around her waist, exaggeratedly inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo. _

"_Mm, I think she might have some competition now." I whispered in her ear. She shivered lightly. _

_She turned swiftly, her eyes staring intently up at mine. "Does she now?"_

_I swooped forward, murmuring a soft "Yeah," before capturing her lips with mine. She tasted like peppermint and I savored the feeling of her this close to me. When I was running out of oxygen, I pulled away, leaving us both breathless. '_

"_Yeah, she definitely has some competition now." I teased, chuckling as I watched her blush. She rolled her eyes and her hand found mine. She dragged me towards the entrance. _

_I was immediately blinded by the bright light from the room. We walked to the cashier, and I reserved the fifth lane. I vaguely noticed his name being Jason. We then picked our shoes. _

"_Bowling shoes are so comfortable," She commented, tying the laces together. _

"_I've always thought they looked too much like clown shoes to be comfortable." I replied, slyly. _

"_You're such a weirdo, sometimes." She sat upright and whispered in my ear, "But you're _my_ weirdo."_

"_Nice," I laughed, "Mixing insults with romance. I applaud you."_

"_I take it back." She walked towards the lane, calling behind her, "You're just a weirdo." _

_Just like I always have since I met her, I followed right after her. _

_She plucked the bowling ball out of the conveyer belt and smiled at me, "Just so you know…I'm awesome at bowling."_

_I shook my head, "Somehow, I really doubt that." _

_She grinned and took a step forward. She swung back, and with a tiny flick of her wrist, the bowling ball sailed towards the pins. _

_**Strike! Strike! Strike!**_

_The speakers on the scoreboard shrieked. She smiled, winking slyly at me. My jaw went slack._

"_I'm impressed." I replied, "But I would be more impressed if I couldn't do that." _

_I stepped forward, and calculated the angle to which I should swing the ball. _

"_Do not tell me you've become a nerd again." She rolled her eyes. _

"_Shh…" I smiled, "You had your ways, and this is my way." I swung back and released the ball. _

_**Strike! Strike! Strike!**_

"_Take that," I smiled at her expression. _

_We spent hours in that bowling alley trying to outdo each other. But the truth was, we were just at the same level. We'd screw up sometimes and throw gutters, but we'd always do it together. The truth of the matter was…we were perfect for each other. _

"_Final one," I murmured in her ear. She nodded eagerly and hopped off of her seat to grab a bowling ball. She had a ritual before she swung, this cute almost unnoticeable quirk if you weren't watching her as closely as I was. _

_She tapped her feet four times, before tucking her hair behind her ear. She swung, flicking her wrist effortlessly, just the way she always did. At the end of her set, she had missed three of the pins. _

_She grumbled. _

_I grabbed the ball and stepped up. I wondered if I should purposely miss, and give her the satisfaction of wining against me. _

_No. I had a feeling she wouldn't like that at all. _

_I stood a little left to the center, and swung back, releasing the ball when my arm swung forward. It knocked down eight of the pins, guaranteeing me a win. _

_Turning around, I watched her frown lift to a grin. I looked at her confused. I just won. Why was she happy? _

_She stood up and walked towards me. I could smell her shampoo. _

"_I win," I grinned triumphantly, my expression softening at the affection in her eyes. _

_She went up on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear. _

"_I have you," she murmured, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I always win." _

_She pulled me closer and her lips met mine. As her lips moved against mine, I faintly heard the scoreboard whisper, "Winner."_

_._

_._

-o-

.

.

"Edward? The point of bowling is to throw the ball." Emmett called from his seat. I whipped around and the expression on my face must not have seemed normal.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jasper asked, his voice holding an undertone of concern.

I swallowed, "Yeah." _Remember, nothing about Marie tonight._

I swung back, and flicked my wrist, the action sparking something inside me. I vaguely heard the scoreboard coo, "Strike! Strike! Strike!"

"Nice," Emmett commented, "Now I'm last." He grabbed a bowling ball and headed towards the lane.

"Hey – uh – I'll be right back okay? I just have to – uh – check something…"

Jasper waved me off.

I walked to the cashier and noticed here wasn't a line. I read his name tag. _Jason_.

"Hello, sir. Is there a problem with your lane?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, everything's fine." I'm sure my trembling lips were very convincing.

"Why are you here then, sir?"

"I was just wondering if you remember me." I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry sir, but a lot of people come to this alley."

"I came here a few weeks ago with a girl." I explained, "She's about this tall, with dark brown hair…she has brown eyes."

He thought for a second, "Were you the two who were in lane five?"

"Yes!" I smiled, "How'd you know?"

"She was a beauty that one…it's hard to forget." I forced myself not to narrow my eyes, "And I haven't seen that much PDA in a very long time." He laughed.

I smiled sheepishly, "Well, do you know her?"

"Yes, she comes here often." _Yes_.

"Do you know what her name is?" I could feel the blood rushing to my brain.

He thought for a second, "Sorry sir, but she always comes here with a large group of friends. They are usually reserved under another girls name."

I frowned, "Didn't they ever laugh and call her by her name or something?"

"I'm sorry but we aren't supposed to eavesdrop on them." _So close…_

"Well, thank you…I guess."

I walked back to my lane.

"—Wait sir!" He called.

I whipped around and rushed to the cashier. "Yes?"

"I don't recall her name, but I do recall the name of the girl who always reserves the lanes."

"That could help." I smiled, "What's her name?"

"I do not know her last name." I frowned. This was a big city…I couldn't possibly find the girl if I only knew her first name. "But I know her first name was Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" I tasted the words. I faintly remembered Marie referring to a Rose once. I thought she meant the flower…not a person!

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you very much, Jason." I took out a ten dollar bill from my pocket and handed it to him. He accepted it graciously.

I had a smile on my face as I walked back to our lane.

"Why are you smiling?" Jasper asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I think I might be a step closer to finding Marie."

Jasper groaned, "I thought we weren't going to worry about that today."

"But it was the perfect opportunity. We came here once. The cashier knew who she – or rather, who her friends were." I explained.

His eyes widened, "Well that's good then."

"Her friend's name is Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" He repeated. I nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked, a six pack of beer in his hands.

"Edward might have found Marie." Jasper replied.

"Really?" Emmett turned to me. "How?"

"I know one of her friend's names."

"What is it?"

"Rosalie." Jasper answered for me.

Emmett's eyes widened. "—no it couldn't be." He seemed to be talking to himself.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"It's just…that girl." He explained.

"What girl?"

"Don't you remember? The day you met Marie, I was following a blond girl around?" He said.

"Yeah," It clicked in my mind. "Wait…you don't mean—"

"Her name was Rosalie. I know it was."

"Maybe its just a coincidence," Jasper suggested.

"No—she said she came with her friend. A brunette. She said that her friend wanted to go surfing, but that she wasn't really into it."

"This isn't possible." Jasper said, baffled.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked Emmett.

He flashed his cell phone and scrolled down his contact list. "Yeah, I still have her number."

"Are you guys still in touch?"

"We go on the occasional date." He allowed.

"Holy shit, Edward." Jasper murmured, "This is it."

"I found her." I whispered, hardly believing myself. "I fucking found her."

* * *

**A/N: My schedule has been surprisingly hectic these past few weeks. My dad just left yesterday, and my flight is scheduled to leave in approximately two weeks. It gives me two weeks to finish this story. **

**I've decided to keep this as a short story. Maybe…seven chapters max. And that's a promise. If people are still interested, and wants to know what happens next, I will post a sequel. That's only because I actually like this story ******

**So please (times infinity) review. I'd adore you all. If you review you get a shout out ;). And who wouldn't want that yeah? =P**

**Lotsa Love**

**-Kim // AltPunk**

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

**Review Responses:**

**Monica-san: I could really hug you. Oh what the hell. I'm hugging you [Clobbers in bear hug]. Thank you so much for saying that. **

**Chocolate bear: Chocolate bears are awesome. I hope you mean white chocolate though. That's the best. I'd love to make it a full blown story, but I'm afraid that if I did, I would never go about finishing it. And I want this to ending. Please continue to review and read, and I'm glad you like it. **

**Chika-PyonPyon: You're name could totally be a song. Chika chika pyon pyon chika pyon pyon. Damnn that's a nice tune. Hahaha!**

**Bellehazel: I updated :)**** keep reading and reviewing!**

**Lavu: LOLER lavu I could totally sit on you right now. And YES that's a good thing. Hows ur summer been laaaavster. **

**Music and me: Hello my faithful; reviewer. I agree, I like this better than S&CC, but I cannot make this a full blown story. There will be sequels however, if people choose to want to read more. **

**Q'uest: OHMYGOSH HE JUST DID. I know, I hate making him call her Marie. Have you noticed she hasn't once called him Anthony? I could never bear writing or reading that!**

**Kawaii222: Loler thanks. **

**Senorita: I love the ending lines of S&CC, and I'm trying to do the same for this but its difficult. **

**Constipated: o_O I hope you weren't constipated whilst you were reading this. That would have been…awkward…And thanks! I had a good one!**

**Throttle: Well, I'm 14 now, but I was thirteen when I wrote that, so thanks!**

**BbalzAdictz: I love writing the flashbacks. Im a sap for romance. Thanks =D**

**JT: Jasper is freakin smart isn't he**

**Free Flyer Today: Thanks and thanks**

**ImHotx7: WOOH!**

**Lily Class: I really hope I do as well. I love how many reviews I'm getting. 30+ are you freakin kidding me? It's awesome! **

**OldManisHot: Hahahha thanks. You're amazing for thinking I'm amazing. And I had a good birthday, thanks. **

**Juliet Palamino: I honestly and truly wish I could write a full blown story, but anyone whos read my stories know I have been horrible at finishing long stories. I want to finish this. A sequel will be posted once completed. Gah. I love you for saying that. **

**Anna23xo: Hahaha, okay. IM UPDATING. **

**Kitkatka101: Hahahah FEEL LOVED :P Hahahaa cumquat? Hahahh! :) Hope you like this chapter. **

**HighTop: High top shoes are the bomb. I just bought new punkrose ones. They have the best ones, you should try them out. **

**Crazy In Love: Ooh thanks ;)**

**Chace Crawford: You know what else is amazing? CHACE CRAWFORD. **

**Royals Pains Fan: Thank you very much kind sir. **

**..Hot: I continued!**

**09xuereba: That is **_**exactly**_** the reaction I wanted for this story. So thank you very very much.**

**Number of Pages: 14**

**Number of Words: 4,718**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No**


	4. Imagination

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! We beat the 100 reviews mark in three chapters! That's a new record for me! You guys are the best!**

**And I just noticed that this story is made up of about forty million anonymous reviews, which is new to me. Haha, I love you anonymous people. People with accounts don't like this story apparently :P**

**Summary: "You're crazy," I muttered. A smile played on her lips, "Only for you, baby."**

**Disclaimer: If I did, I'd have picked way different actors for the movies. Wanna know my opinion? Ask! But anyway, I don't own Twilight so none of you lawyers can sue – snort –**

**NOTE: THIS IS A COMPLETELY POINTLESS AND FILLER CHAPTER. BE AWARE. ALSO. THERE IS A POLL AT THE BOTTOM A/N. PLEASE TAKE PART IN IT…IT"LL HELP ME UPDATE THE NEXT ONE. **

**NOTE2: PICTURES OF DRESSES & EVERYTHING ELSE ARE ON MY PROFILE. **

**New song you guys. **

**ALL AGAIN FOR YOU – WE THE KINGS ******

**ALSO: I'm working on a oneshot. Instead of a sappy romance fic like all my others, I wanted to deal with the friendship between the three girls. I love my friends to death, and I imagine they do too. They discuss their past relationships and what not. Check it out?

* * *

**

Goodnight & Goodbye

* * *

Chapter 4: Imagination

* * *

"Babe, listen to me." Emmett cooed into his cell phone, his eyebrows knit in frustration. Jasper and I snickered together at Emmett's voice.

We were lounging in our living room, watching as Emmett worked his charm with Rosalie. I still couldn't believe I had tracked her down. I had pretty much given up hope after all we'd been through. Four weeks with absolutely nothing.

A thought hit me.

What if I found her? What would I do? I was so sure of my feelings – there was absolutely no possibility that I wasn't in love with her – but I didn't know anything about hers. What if she didn't want a relationship for a reason? What if I spent all this time looking for her, only to have her reject me? Would I still pursue her? If she really didn't love me…or want to be with me, would I erase my feelings in exchange with her being happy?

Or would I act as I usually did – thrive and be selfish?

_Man up_, I thought to myself. It was better that a tried, right? A sense of déjà vu permeated through my body as I remembered a conversation we had had about trying new things and living life. Words echoed in my mind, the voice clear and perfect, exactly how I had remembered it. It was a Sunday afternoon when she had whispered them in my ear.

.

.

-o-

.

.

"_Oh, would you relax already?" She snapped in playful frustration as she pulled me into the center of the room. _

_I watched in horror as we stepped underneath the shimmering disco ball hanging from the ceiling. She was beaming in front of me, the absolute image of beauty. She was wearing a bright red cocktail dress, its length stopping a few inches above her knee. It had a fitted bodice that accentuated her curves, and clung to her skin like a cat suit. _

_She was gorgeous, and the thought of making a fool of myself in front of her was mortifying. I wasn't a horrible dancer – I could dance and hold my own against quite a few people. But I had a feeling I would trip and fall the minute I saw her dance in what she was wearing._

_A stray lock was framing her face, the messy bun glaring at me as if to say "I don't even have to try to look beautiful_." _She was smiling at my obvious hesitation. I tried to smile to lighten the mood, but my lips were being uncooperative. _

_And I knew why - she made it hard to smile because she made it hard to breathe. _

"_Loosen up," She whispered. She started to dance to the music and the image made my knees weak. I stood stiff, watching her as she watched me. A giggle escaped her lips, "You are impossible." _

_I smiled just a tiny bit. I felt like a twelve year old. Gods, what this girl did to me. _

_She sighed and her hand found mine. She guided me through it, placing my hands on her hips. "Just go with it. Feel the music." Her voice was soft. _

_I listened and I danced, our hips and our bodies moving in perfect rhythm. She brought her hands to her hair, allowing her hair to fall, cascading down her body like a waterfall. It shook as she moved her body, dancing effortlessly to the music. Was there anything she couldn't do?_

_She turned around and brought her arms to my neck, and we danced for what seemed like hours. The crowd was moving like a beat around us, but my eyes were fixated on the girl in front of me. It always was. _

_Once we were thoroughly exhausted from dancing, we retreated to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Her hair was a bit messy from dancing, sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Her eyes were dancing with amusement. _

"_That wasn't so hard, was it?" She mused. _

"_I guess not." I frowned. _

"_See, sometimes…you just have to let yourself be overwhelmed by the moment." She replied, smiling wickedly. "My mom always used to say to dream like you'll live forever and live like you'll die today." Her expression turned wistful as she locked gazes with me. "Don't be afraid to try new things." _

"_I'm not."_

_She chuckled, "I beg to differ. You were hyperventilating before I helped you out." _

"_I was…distracted." _

"_By what?" She raised an eyebrow. _

"_By you," I answered honestly. _

_She rolled her eyes, "Compliments are futile, and you know it." _

_I laughed, "You're different."_

"_I'm spontaneous." She shrugged. _

"_I noticed," And I loved it. _

"_You can't live like you're afraid of what's around the corner. It'll throw you curve balls and heaps of trash. You don't avoid them." I laughed. I'd never heard anyone compare life to trash. "You embrace them. You'll get knocked down a little. But all you have to do is pull yourself back up and take a nice cool shower."_

"_You're metaphor is kind of weird." I commented. _

"_Maybe," She smirked, "But it works for me. My personal motto is 'You miss 100% of the shots you don't take.'"_

_I smiled genuinely, "That's a good way of looking at life."_

"_Why don't you?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Why aren't you spontaneous?" She smiled, "I can't imagine my life without its spontaneity."_

"_I guess I just never knew how," I admitted, "My parents controlled most of my life when I was younger. Now that I'm in college and free to do whatever I want…I guess I haven't grasped what I should be doing."_

"_Okay, I've made up my mind." She replied firmly. _

"_About what?"_

"_I'm going to make our summer as spontaneous and as different as possible." She grinned, "Maybe it'll get you to be spontaneous when it ends." _

_I grimaced at the thought of it ending. Her expression immediately dropped, "We don't have to think about that now. Don't you remember? Live like you'll die today. Live life…one day at a time." _

_I lifted my glass. "To summer?" _

_She clinked hers to mine, "To spontaneity." We drank heartily, and when we'd set our glasses down, I grinned. _

"_What?" She asked. _

_I leaned forward, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. That sweet strawberry shampoo I'd grown accustomed to. _

"_What are you doing?" She asked when I was a few inches away from her. I chuckled a little. _

"_Being spontaneous," I whispered, before kissing her tenderly on the lips. After a few seconds of shock, she kissed me back eagerly, and the kiss quickly turned hungry. My lips moved with hers like our bodies had moved together on the dance floor – in perfect sync. It was a searching kiss, filled with compassion and the desire we both felt for each other. _

_When I realized our need for oxygen, I pulled back. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, and I danced inwardly for having that effect on her. _

"_Yeah, now I know what you mean when you say being spontaneous is good." I smiled at her dazed expression. _

_She blinked twice, before saying shyly, "Me too."_

.

.

-o-

.

.

_My ears hurt_, Emmett mouthed.

Jasper laughed, "Loudspeaker it then. I'd love to hear what this Rosalie sounds like."

_She sounds hot_, Emmett mouthed. His eyes glinted dangerously.

"I hope she's as hot as you say she is." (**A/N: Am I the only one that finds it kind of wrong for Jasper to be saying that to Rosalie?**)

Emmett nodded vigorously, and I told him to put it on loudspeaker. He walked to us, sitting on the armchair in the front of us. He clicked the loudspeaker button, and placed his phone on the coffee table between us.

"—can't just call and expect me to take you back." A feminine voice came from the phone. It had an edge to it, and I could imagine that she was a pretty hotheaded type of girl. A girl with a temper. Those kinds of girls were dangerous…and exactly Emmett's type.

"Take me back?" Emmett echoed. The look of bewilderment on his face made Jasper and I snicker quietly. "Why would you take me back if I…never left in the first place?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"What the hell do you mean you never left?" Rosalie snapped angrily. "You haven't called me in a _week_ Emmett. Did you think I was just going to wait around? I have better things to do." We could hear her fumble with her phone.

"D-don't hang up!" Emmett stammered, "I'm sorry, babe. My friend was suffering from a pretty big crisis, and I needed to help him. I wanted to call you, I really did. But he needed me. He's still a wreck." He winked at me.

"Then why are you calling me, if he needs you so badly?" She asked hotly.

"I can't stay away from you." He admitted, truth pouring out of him in waves.

"Oh," Her voice was faint. He smiled.

He was good, I'd give him that.

"Fine," She exhaled, "When do you want to meet?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Tonight?" She repeated, a little alarmed. "I was going to go somewhere with a couple friends of mine."

My eyes lit up at the mention of her friends.

"Your friends?" Emmett echoed.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Would you be okay with me coming along?"

I could hear her pause in slight shock, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to waste time away from you."

She melted, "I think you'll be bored though. We're girls, you know?"

I nudged him sharply in the side. He groaned from the pain. "You shouldn't be afraid of me being bored when I'm around _you_. But if you insist, would you mind if I brought two of my friends along?"

"As long as they aren't mindless drones, then sure," She replied, seriously. I cringed a little.

"Great. What time and where?"

"Meet at the pizzeria on tenth avenue at 8." She said before hanging up.

"Score," Jasper high fived me.

"You guys are such children." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What do you think is going to happen there?" Jasper mused.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Why don't we all just _imagine _what will happen." Emmett offered. I grinned a little. That could be a good idea.

"Okay, I'll go first." I replied. I replayed what I'd been thinking in my head since that night in the bowling alley, and my mouth closed over the words.

.

.

-o-

.

.

_We walked inside the pizzeria, the smell of melting cheese and freshly cut pepperoni oozing out of the kitchen in waves. Emmett looked around, spotting a beautiful blond sitting in a large booth, talking animatedly with her friends. My eyes immediately searched their group for a familiar brunette, but was disappointed when I couldn't find her. Maybe she had decided to stay home…?_

_We walked up to her table, and Emmett said, affectionately, "Babe." _

_Rosalie's eyes lit up immediately, scooting a little to the right to make room for Emmett. He sat down and slung an arm around her. She moved a little closer to him. PDA wasn't something I'd like to see at the moment. _

_Jasper pulled a chair from the table behind him. He placed it next to the booth, and sat down. He started talking to one of Rosalie's friends. _

_I didn't know what I was doing here. There was no use in me staying here if my reason for coming in the first place wasn't even there. Emmett eyed me sympathetically, nodding for me to take a seat. I shook my head slowly, and excused myself. _

_I turned towards the exit, taking a few steps forward. I was stopped by the voice that had haunted my dreams for weeks. _

"_Anthony?"_

_I whipped around quickly, and found her. Her hair was a little longer, but her eyes still shined and twinkled the way I remembered. Her lips were parted in shock as she stared at me. My breathing was ragged. _

_She blinked twice, before running blindly towards me, throwing her arms around my neck. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I hoisted her up. Her hands moved to the back of my head, burying them in my hair. _

"_Finally," She whispered, her voice thick with tears. I could feel the emotion building inside me. _

"_Thank god," She chanted over and over again. Her hand gripped me even harder. _

"_You found me," Her voice was in slight awe. _

"_I did," I whispered, setting her down. She let go, and we watched each other. _

_I smiled a little. "Hello," My smile broadened. I reached for her arm, and placed a sweet kiss on the back of her hand, "My name is Edward." _

_._

_._

_-o-_

_._

_._

Jasper blinked twice, "You're such a sap."

"It would be a lot easier if it just happened that way," I muttered, playing with my fingers.

"Is that realistic though?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I wish."

"My turn!" Emmet grinned

.

.

-o-

.

.

_I stepped into the pizzeria, my stomach grumbling embarrassingly. I was so hungry...it wasn't even funny. Jasper and Edward were starting a new 'diet' - without too much junk food. They were such eyes searched the room, and I found a familiar blond girl in the corner. She was absolutely stunning. _

_Oh the things I would do to her. I would place wet kisses up her neck, my hand sliding up her thigh...her arousal so --_

_._

_._

_-o-_

_._

_._

"Shut up, Emmett." Jasper groaned, "I'd rather not hear about your pornographic thoughts about you and Rosalie. That's just nasty. If you want to think about it, close the door of your room, and turn the radio on loud. If you don't, I swear I'll attack you if I hear any moans from your room."

I laughed. "Emmett, you got Jasper all sensitive again."

"It's not my fault Rosalie is so god damn hot."

"Anyway," Jasper said, changing the subject, "I know you want it to be easy, Edward. I know you want it to be an incredibly happy reunion. But I think that's wishful thinking."

"I guess so, but I wish it would happen like that."

"Then my take on it will be more honest, more realistic." Jasper replied.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper exhaled. "I hope it'll be that easy, but what if it isn't? What if something you'd never expect happened? What if it doesn't work out? What if we did all this for nothing?"

.

.

-o-

.

.

_We walked in the pizzeria, the distinct smell of baking pizza filing my nostrils. It was mouth watering, and I had to stop myself from jumping the counter right then and there. _

_Emmett was searching for his on and off girlfriend and Edward was fidgeting beside me._

"_Relax," I muttered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sighed a little, his eyes darting around the room. _

_Emmett found Rosalie – and he wasn't lying, she was pretty damn hot – and he walked to her quickly. Edward followed him slowly, and I could see the hesitation in his eyes. I could see his figure tremble a little bit. _

"_Where is she?" Edward whispered to me. There wasn't a single brunette at the table. And unless she dyed her hair blond, I'm fairly certain she wasn't there. _

_I heard the door open noisily. Edward whipped around, and I immediately saw him slump a little. I turned, almost scared of what to see, and found a beautiful brunette. She had long, wavy hair and chocolate eyes. My eyes would have focused on her beautiful figure and her beautiful face, but I noticed something that didn't belong. _

_An arm slung across her shoulders. I followed the arm and found its owner – a tall guy with slick black hair cut short. She didn't notice us standing right there, because the guy was whispering something in her ear. I could feel the vomit in my stomach and the disgust on Edward's face. _

"_What the…" I muttered, glancing at Edward. He could barely stand. _

_Marie finally looked at us, her eyes focusing on Edward. She walked towards us, the guy's arm still around her. _

_She smirked a little, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Too late." _

.

.

-o-

.

.

"You need to know your options," Jasper replied.

"I hope my take on the situation will be better," I grunted.

"I do too, bro. I do too." Emmett nodded towards me.

"And Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"If that really happens, I will fucking kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Its shorter because I'm going back to Indonesia tomorrow. I had this written a while back, but I've been working on my classes for summer, and didn't have time to add more. I feel extremely guilty for this being incredibly short. I swear the next will be better. **

**You think we can get 40 reviews for this one? Hm? Do you think so? I'd absolutely ADORE you if we did. My goodness!**

**Poll: Should the reunion of Edward and Bella be…HAPPY/EASY, OTHERBOY/CONFUSION/HARD, or EXTREMELY HARD/DEPRESSSING/SAD?**

**Review/Message me with it please. **

**Lots of me love**

**-Kim / AltPunk**

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

**Review Responses:**

**Twilight Girl 27**: Aw thanks! She'll be there, eventually. I hope next chapter. POSSIBLY. I haven't planned the next chapter yet, though.

**Carlz02**: Hahaha, oh my gosh that is awesome. Like, severely ridiculously EPIC. =). At least it wasn't like 800 chapters right? That would have sucked a lot.

**Grey Eyed Vampire**: That's exactly what I would like. I like that there isn't another story like this. I wanted Bella to be badass, instead of a damsel in distress.

**Renzhie**: Haha, thanks! Oh my gosh, you're from Indo? I never find people from there! I'm going home tomorrow, unfortunately. I'd rather just hang out here for the rest of my life. *grins back*

**Monica-san**: Oh my gosh, I have 110 reviews now. That is RIDICULOUS. Like its CRAZY. You're amazing, seriously. Thanks for helping me out. Honestly, I really appreciate it. I wouldn't mind if you posted a million ;).

**EddiesGirlx**: I have UPDATED!

**Crazy In Love**: Hahaha, me too! Trust me!

**HighTop**: I saw this beautiful one at the mall today. You should check it out. I have the retro graffiti one. It's legendary.

**Chace Crawford**: LOL. I never thought someone would call this delicious. But I WANNA MARRY CHACE.

**Lily Class**: HAHA, me too!

**Music and Me**: HAHA, I do!

**Royals Pains Fan**: Beautiful madam? Thank you =)

**ImHotx7**: hahahah wohoo back.

**Constipated**: HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA! AWESOMNESS HAHAHHAH

**Throttle**: Haha, thanks. Im bookmarked! OMG that is GREAT.

**BbalzAdictz**: Flashbacks kick ass.

**JT**: Got that right.

**OldManisHot**: Hahahaha! Aww, shucks. Thanks.

**Q'uest**: Hahaha, HERES YOUR NEXXT ONE. YOURE AWESOME.

**..Hot**: Yeah I know =( but it was for you!

**Kawaii222**: Loler. Hell yeah, loler. It's the best.

**Senorita**: Hahahaha, okay then. Thanks I think.

**Free Flyer Today**: THANK YOU AND THANK YOU CONGRATS ON REVIEWING!

**Corrupted Lives are Home**: I know right =)

**The Gmail Team**: LOL

**Yvonne Castro**: Love your name

**I wanna take back Sunday**: Taking back Sunday is a GREAT band. Great taste!

**Jessica Stanely**: LOL thanks

**Warfairking**: Aw, that's a great compliment (I think)

**Cassandra**: Yay for flashbacks!

**Jordans**: Oh gawsh, thanks.

**Meet_New_Singles_Online_Free**: I'd rather not.

**Sydney White**: God…that's so nice of you to say.

**Lavu**: LOL, I would love to see them. Oh my gosh. Mall, on Saturday? Lol. My treats!

**09xuereba**: I know right? Hahahaha, I'll do that =D

**Juliet Palamino**: HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I KNOW RIGHT. I'd marry him now if they'd let me. Which they won't. I can dream though!

**Kitkatka101**: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGMOGMOGMOGM ah my finger numb from typing that hahaha. I UPDATED. CUMQUAAATS. Although, I know this is just a filler chapter.

**Kjs**: Aw thanks!

**Number of Pages: 7**

**Number of Words: 3,423  
**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No  
**


End file.
